1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of di-Beta-D-glucopyranosylamine compounds for controlling the inflammatory controlling system and related diseases and to methods for making the compounds.
2. Description of the Previously Published Art
K. Linek et al, in Carbohydrate Research, 164 (1987), pp. 195-205, discuss xe2x80x9cStructure and Rearrangement Reactions of Some Diglycosylaminesxe2x80x9d. These glycosylamines are compounds of interest for the enzymology of carbohydrates, since they are considered as active-site-directed, reversible inhibitors of glycosidases. The compound di-Beta-D-glucopyranosylamine was prepared by the transglycosylation from Beta-D-glucopyranosylamine.
This compound has been discovered in my research conducted on Transfer Factors. For a discussion of Transfer Factors, see G. B. Olson and C. G. Drube, xe2x80x9cModulation of Influenza in Mice by Transfer Factor Therapyxe2x80x9d in Journal of Reticuloendothelial Society, Vol. 24, No. 3, Nov. 1978. The compound was obtained during purification studies on these transfer factors.
This invention is directed to simpler methods of making this compound and to the discovery of unique uses of this material for controlling the inflammatory controlling system.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for making diglucosylamine from glucose.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for making di-Beta-D-glucopyranosylamine from glucose and especially from D-(+)-Glucose.
It is a further object of this invention to use di-Beta-D-glucopyranosylamine for controlling the inflammatory controlling system.
It is a further object of this invention to use di-Beta-D-glucopyranosylamine for treating adverse immunological reactions.
It is a further object of this invention to use di-Beta-D-glucopyranosylamine for treating adverse neurological reactions.
It is a further object of this invention to use di-Beta-D-glucopyranosylamine for treating adverse endocrine reactions.
It is a further object of this invention to use di-Beta-D-glucopyranosylamine for treating adverse direct physical or chemical injuries.
It is a further object of this invention to use di-Beta-D-glucopyranosylamine for reestablishing the balance of the cellular defense network in an organism which has its cellular defense network out of balance.
It is a further object of this invention to formulate anti-inflammatory pharmaceutical compositions containing di-Beta-D-glucopyranosylamine.
It is a further object of the invention to administer glucose to an organism in the presence of NH3+ ions and at a pH of about 7.0 or greater to treat adverse inflammatory reactions.
It is a further object of the invention to administer glucose orally in an enteric-coated form to an organism in the presence of NH3+ ions and at a pH of about 7.0 or greater to treat adverse inflammatory reactions.
These and further objects of the invention will become apparent as the description of the invention proceeds.
Adverse inflammatory reactions that are the result of the disruptions of a dynamic network of cellular mechanisms in organisms can be treated by administrating to the organism a composition having diglucosylamine as the active ingredient. The preferred compound is di-Beta-D-glucopyranosylamine. Administration of this same composition also serves to reestablish the balance of the cellular defense network in an organism which has its cellular defense network out of balance. In this case, the composition serves to treat the pathology of inflammation and activates the inflammatory control system in vivo.
A simple method for making diglucosylamine in higher purity has been developed. The method involves reacting glucose, a nitrogen containing base and either methanol or ethanol to form a diglucosylamine and then recovering the diglucosylamine preferably with the use of charcoal.
The anti-inflammatory compound di-Beta-D-glucopyranosylamine can be formulated with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier to make pharmaceutical compositions which are effective in treating inflammations.
These adverse inflammatory reactions can also be treated by administrating to the organism glucose in the presence of NH3+ ions and at a pH of about 7.0 or greater. The glucose can preferably be applied by orally administrating an enteric-coated form of glucose, alone or in combination with other medicaments.